An organic EL element known as a self-emitting element made of organic material is formed by sequentially laminating a first electrode made of indium tin oxide (ITO) or the like that becomes an anode, an organic layer having at least a light-emitting layer, and a second non-transmissive electrode made of aluminum (AL) or the like that becomes a cathode, for example (see Patent Literature 1).
Such an organic EL element emits light by injecting a positive hole from the first electrode, injecting an electron from the second electrode, and recombining the positive hole and electron in the light-emitting layer. An organic EL element has been adopted in a display, and recently a lighting device using an organic EL element as a light source has been developed.